The proposed UAB-MCRC is uniquely positioned to enable the rapid improvement of health care for patients with arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases through utilization of state-of-the-art methodology to promote scientifically rigorous and informative clinical and translational research. The established capabilities of the UAB Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Center will be harnessed through units designed to respond effectively to the anticipated growth in the areas of experimental therapeutics, genetics and functional genomics and outcomes, prevention, and rehabilitation. Clinical research in RA, SLE, OA, systemic sclerosis, fibromyalgia, Wegener's granulomatosis, and osteoporosis will be leveraged through the expertise of the Methodology Core. This Core assembles an outstanding group of investigators with expertise in statistics, statistical genetics, and clinical epidemiology and outcomes research. These investigators have a proven track record of collaboration in clinical investigation in musculoskeletal diseases and the development, testing, and implementation of new techniques. Three innovative projects are proposed that represent cross-fertilization of collaborations and implementation of new techniques: (1) Sex-Related Determinants of Pain in Fibromyalgia; (2) Pharmacogenetics of Methotrexate in RA; (3) Improving Quality of Care in Steroid-Induced Osteoporosis. Continued scientific development, strategic planning, integration of efforts, and scientifically rigorous oversight are ensured through the expertise of the Administrative Unit.